


to seek

by CapriciousCrab



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, may be a little spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: it's time to play





	to seek

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr prompt:
> 
> “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”

It’s 3:00 am and he’s deep into a wiki article on bioluminescence when a yawn catches him by surprise. Dan stretches and closes the lid of his laptop before setting it aside. He checks his phone once more, just in case Phil had sent one final text, but the screen is dark and blank. Dan sighs and smacks his lips together when he realizes how dry his mouth is. He’s suddenly thirsty as hell and could kick himself for not bringing a glass of water to bed with him.

Huffing a bit at his own lack of forethought, Dan throws back the duvet and climbs from the bed to shuffle his way into the kitchen. He hates walking through the flat in the middle of the night, especially when he’s home alone. Cursed with a fear of the dark and an overactive imagination, he finds himself jumping at every creak of the floor and shadowy silhouette cast upon the walls.

He guzzles his water quickly, eager to be back in the safety of the bedroom. Creeping out of the kitchen and into the hall, Dan stops and holds his breath. It seems darker than usual, the end of the hallway nothing more than a black pit where no light reaches and he finds himself reluctant to take another step. Goosebumps erupt over his arms and the hair on the nape of his neck prickles when he hears the floorboards in the lounge groan. Dan can hear a shuffling sort of noise, the kind that socked feet make against hardwood floors and he nearly collapses with relief.

Phil’s home.

“Phil, you fucker. You scared me half to death!” Dan chuckles nervously. His pulse is still thrumming hard and fast and he can feel the beads of sweat along his hairline. His body is still on high-alert, ready to fight or flee from danger.

He edges a bit farther down the hall before realizing that Phil had never replied. And Phil _ always _ replies, sensitive as he is to Dan’s fears. Freezing in place with his back against the wall, Dan waits. His raging heartbeat creates a _ whooshing _pulse in his ears, and he struggles to get his rising panic under control. He calls out once more, hoping to hear Phil’s deep baritone calling back.

“Phil?” he says tremulously. His voice wobbles with fear and Dan gasps when he hears a whisper coming from down the hall. It sounds like Phil but not; it’s Phil's voice layered with the sound of thousands of insect legs skittering over dry autumn leaves. It’s as familiar as it is foreign, and he can’t bring himself to move forward.

Then he hears footsteps and the sound of not-Phil speaking to him from that gaping black void at the end of the hall.

“Danny… you should be hiding.” Phil scolds menacingly.

Dan shudders at the sound, his hands coming up to cover his ears. He can see the outline of Phil standing near the bedroom door, but the shape of him is _ wrong wrong wrong! _Dan takes a tiny step back, then another before coming to halt when Phil speaks again.

“But not behind the sofa. _ She’s _ hiding behind the sofa.”

Dan hears a noise behind his back and smells the stench of decay in the gust of icy breath that wafts past his neck. He turns his head slowly, his mouth opening in a scream-

*

“Dan! Hey-hey, you’re alright! It’s just a dream.”

Dan wakes to Phil’s hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him from his nightmare. He scrambles to sit up and wipes a trembling hand over his sweaty face. Phil’s sat next to him on the edge of the bed, and he looks so warm and safe that Dan can’t help but launch himself into Phil’s arms. He lets Phil soothe him, his warm hands rubbing gentle circles on Dan’s back until the shudders ease away and Dan’s breathing is steady and soft. 

Phil rests his cheek on the top of Dan’s head and nuzzles into the sweaty curls. He hasn’t stopped caressing Dan’s back, and the comfort of being held drains the terror away, leaving behind heavy drowsiness.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Phil asks quietly.

But Dan shakes his head. “No. Please… not tonight. I just want to sleep.” he croaks.

They slide beneath the duvet and Phil curves his body around Dan’s protectively. He kisses the back of Dan’s neck and whispers in a voice that sounds familiar, but not.

“Don’t worry, Danny. I won’t let her find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/187577501790/12-please) if you want :)


End file.
